Growth hormone release increases 2- to 3-fold at puberty in GH sufficient children. To determine if these increased amounts of GH are required for optimal growth, pubertal GH deficient boys and girls will receive GH at one of two doses - the standard 0.3 mg/kg/week or 0.7 mg/kg/week given daily subcutaneously. Protocol ongoing.